


Roar of the Dragon

by SaetheIntern



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaetheIntern/pseuds/SaetheIntern
Summary: Yea this is just me writing down the story for Ravis and Kaidan, enjoy
Relationships: Kaidan/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Meeting

All Ravis could hear was the dripping of water. Drip. Drip. Drip. Constant, every few seconds, every hour of every day. He wasn’t able to tune it out, and he didn’t even know where it was coming from to deal with it. It wasn’t in his cell, but it was close by. His “sheets”, if you could call them that, weren’t thick enough to do anything with the noise, which would have been very useful at that moment.  
For the last 3 hours (based on the number of drips Ravis had counted), he had heard screams. The Thalmor had brought in someone new last night, based on the cursing and yelling he heard the night before. Ravis didn’t care much, it meant they wouldn’t focus on him for a bit, letting him rest and letting his wounds heal from the last session. Ravis crossed his cell and laid down in his bed, putting one of the threadbare blankets on his head. It would be a long night.  
~~~~~~  
The Thalmor seemed to forget about Ravis, maybe remembering to bring him a meal once a day. He couldn’t figure out what they wanted with that other one. He was constantly screaming, with their torturers screaming at him about… well, Ravis wasn’t able to make out what they were saying with their accents. He did feel bad for the dude, since from what he could make out, the dude had no answers for the Thalmor. Poor man is probably going to die in here, Ravis thought. Just like me. Ravis made his way to the cell door, hoping to flag down one of the guards and getting some food.  
As he sat near the metal bars, he heard a whisper. “Hello?” it called out. It coughed. “Is- is anyone else here?” It was the other prisoner. “Please, someone, is anyone else out the-” he cut off with another coughing fit.  
Ravis couldn’t see the man, he wasn’t even sure what side of the hall he was on. But he couldn’t help himself, something in him was telling him to respond, and that he would regret it if he didn’t. He grabbed the cold metal bars, and brought his face as close as he could, whispering back, “Hello? I’m here." There was a few moments of near silence, with the drips being the only thing heard. Ravis tried again, “hello?”  
What sound came back sounded like a garbled laugh, followed by a cough. “By the Gods, I haven’t been forgotten. Where are you? Can you free me?”  
“No, I’m in the cell at the end of the hall. I’m just as stuck as you are.”  
“Well I seem to have spoken too soon. It seems I have been forsaken.”  
Ravis leaned back and placed his hands on the ground. Something was telling him to get out, to leave, but how? He had tried the first few months he was here and there was no way out. He had tried. He tried to run, to fight. All he earned was a branding on his back and abandonment.   
He looked out at the hall again. Cell after cell, all empty but the one the other man was in. He clutched the cell bars again, leaning his head against the cold metal. There was no way out, and it was time he accepted it. He opened his eyes, vision blurry from a mix of exhaustion and tears, and couldn’t believe what he saw. Right in front of him was a key. The key. He squeezed his arm through the bars and hooked the key with his nail and pulled it towards him. It was real. He was really holding it. That, or he passed out from a lack of food and water. He stood up and put the key in the door, and the door swung open noiselessly. Ravis stumbled down the hall, his legs weaker than usual.  
He found the man, chained to the wall in the cell down the hall from him. Ravis stopped for a moment, stunned. He was handsome, yes, but there was so much damage. It was hard to even see what his normal skin color was, with the amount of bruises on skin. His face was so swollen, Ravis couldn’t even see his eyes at first.  
“Ah,” the man wheezed. “I see I didn’t make it. Otherwise there wouldn’t be a half naked cat-man in front of me.” He paused to cough again. “If I’m dead, why am I still hurting?”  
Ravis looked around, and saw a half full bottle on a crate. It smelled like a healing potion, and it’s not like the other man could get any worse. Ravis turned back around and held the bottle up to the mans mouth. “Here, drink this. It should help.”  
The man drank what was left in the bottle, and started coughing again. “I have had bad cough healing potions but that was just cough rancid. But I think… I think it’s working. Now, can you get me free from here?”  
“Not so fast, not without information. What’s your name?” Ravis replied.  
“Kaidan. My name is Kaidan.  
“What were you brought in here for?”  
Kaidan rolled his eyes. “I was choking on my own blood moments ago, and the first thing you do is interrogate me?"  
Ravis raised his eyebrows. “Well, if you’re going to be like that, I don’t have to help you."  
Kaidan snarled. “Oh, you son of a Bastard.. Look. I don’t know. I was sitting in my tent one moment, then the next I was surrounded by elves. Next thing I know is that I'm being thrown into a very cramped space, with all my belongings gone, being beaten and worse every day for weeks.” Kaidan paused. “So please, can you unlock my chains?"  
Ravis didn’t answer, simply taking the key and undoing the lock. He caught Kaidan as he fell from against the wall, and held him until he was able to stand.  
“Thank you, I mean it. Now, before we get out of here, I have one more favor to ask,” Kaidan said.  
Ravis crossed his arms. “Oh really. What is it now.”  
“When I was captured. They took my sword. It’s why I’m in Skyrim and-”  
“Wait, so instead of us slipping out of here, hopefully unnoticed, you want us, two tortured, starved prisoners to go against Thalmor Justicars. For a sword.”  
Kaidan sighed. “I know it sounds stupid, but I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. Look, if you don’t want to help, then leave. But I am going after it.”  
“Oh for the love of.. Fine. I’ll help you. Come on, this way up the stairs."  
~~~~~~~~~  
“Damn. This fort is empty. You would think there would be more people.” Ravis said.  
“I mean, we are the only prisoners here, correct?” Kaidan replied.  
Ravis stopped and held out a hand. “Do you hear that?  
“Hear what?”  
“Talking. They’re close.”  
“Shit, okay. What’s the plan of attack?”<  
"You’re asking that now?” Ravis asked. “You didn’t plan this before you suggested this?”  
Kaidan dropped his voice, “Well you see, I was assuming we would have found weapons on our way over here. I didn’t think a Thalmor fort would be so… bland.  
Ravis’s ears started to twitch. “They’re moving this way. So uh, tackle them I guess.”  
“Tackle them? What in the world will that do?”  
“Well you tackle them and preferably either knock them out or kill them, your choice.”  
“Oh, how wonderful,” Kaidan replied while popping his knuckles.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Well. That was a lot simpler than I imagined,” Kaidan said.  
“Yea,” Ravis replied. “I didn’t think it’d be that easy to take down a Thalmor mage.”  
Kaidan shrugged. “Who knew they'd pass out when you throw one of their buddies at them.”  
“Well, come on. We should go find that sword of yours so we can get out of here.”  
The two of them make their way across the room, into what seems to be an old armory. There are wooden containers everywhere, with most of them falling apart, but some are still solid enough to be holding weapons or armor. Bookshelves line the walls, but the book seem to be ruined or nearly dust. “Do you see your sword anywhere in here?” Ravis asked.  
Kaidan looked up from the chest he was digging through. “No, not yet. But I did find my armor, which is a good sign.” Kaidan stands up and scans the room. “It should be… there!” Kaidan crosses the room and picks up a sword from a pile of pelts.  
“What kind of sword is that?” Ravis asked. “I’ve never seen one like that.”  
“I’m not sure to be honest. All I know is that it’s my mother's sword.”  
"So, you came here to find your mom?”  
“Not quite. I already know she’s dead, but otherwise I know nothing about her. All I have is this sword, which the Thalmor were quite interested in. I want to figure out why, and Skyrim is my best shot.”  
“Ah, I suppose that does make some sort of sense.”  
“Ay. Also,” Kaidan paused, then sighed. “Look, I’m not a man who is comfortable with debts, and I owe you a pretty big one for freeing me and helping me, so, if you ever have need of me, I would be willing to travel with you.”  
“Is that so. In that case, why don’t we stick together then?”  
Kaidan looked at Ravis and smiled. “I am your sword and shield.”


	2. Wait, how long has passed??

The sky was so blue, with clouds grouping around the mountains in the distance. There was insects flying around, birds chirping, Ravis could even see deer in the distance. He wanted to cry, he had been trapped inside for so long.

"Are you okay?" Kaidan asked.

Ravis nodded his head, looking down the river. "I will be. I've just been stuck inside that cell for so long, I had given up hope for seeing the sky again."

Kaidan glanced at Ravis, then turned back to the valley. "Do you remember the day you were taken?"

"Of course I remember what happened. Some spineless little-"

"That's not what I meant. What was the last date you remember."

"Oh. I think somewhere around the 17th of Suns Height. I arrived in Skyrim only a week before then."

Kaidan made a face and dragged his hand through his hair, and looked at the ground. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but it was the beginning of Rain's Hand when I captured. Given the fact that I was in there a while…." 

"No. No, no, no, they wouldn't have left me there that long. Th- they wouldn't leave me." Ravis started to shake and breath heavy. "Oh gods… they wouldn't…"

Kaidan turned to face him, "hey, hey, hey. Take a deep breath-"

"I am taking many deep breaths if you can't tell."

"Take slow deep breaths. Calm down. Look around. What do you see."

Ravis's breathing slowed. "I… I see running water. I see dragonflys. I see a rabbit crossing the road in front of us. I see…"

Kaidan sighed, and grabbed Ravis's hand. "Come on, let's go make camp."

~~~~~~~~~

Ravis sighed, sitting on the ground. "I can help you gather wood. I'm panicking, not useless."

"No. You are going to stay put right there," replied Kaidan.

Ravis looked at Kaidan, then pulled at the blankets on his shoulders. "Okay then. But are these," he held up part of the the sheet, "really necessary? Because I don't think so."

Kaidan dropped a log on the ground. "Yes. It is. Now leave the blanket alone, and calm down."

"I am very calm!"

"Oh sure. And I'm from Akavir."

"You're from Akavir?

Kaidan froze and looked at Ravis. "What did they do to you in there. No one is from Akavir. They're all dead. For the love of Talos," he muttered while rubbing his temples. Kaidan was still muttering when he walked off.

~~~~~~~~~

The only noise Ravis could hear was the crackling of the campfire. He thought it was a welcome change from the constant drips he had been dealing with. Something- someone poked Ravis in the arm. 

"Do you want any?" Kaidan asked, holding up half a fish.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry," Ravis said, while wrapping the blanket tighter around him.

"Bullshit. You were drooling at the fish a minute ago." Kaidan held the piece of fish towards him again, "here. Take it. You've eaten less than me the last few days."

Ravis looked at the fish and grabbed it. "Ok then. But I have some questions for you. Why did the Thalmor grab you?"

Kaidan looked back and Ravis and exhaled. "Aye, I guess I owe you that." He pauses to sit back against a tree. "I told you how I came here to find more information about my mother. I had been camping down near Lake Illinata, in Falkreath," he added, seeing Ravis's confused face. "I had been picking up some bounties here and there, trying to keep some extra coin in my pocket. You know, bandit killing here, wolf killing there. Simple things, really." Kaidan paused, messing with a rock on the ground. "I didn't think I had picked up that much attention, but I was wrong. I had been sitting at my camp when I heard footsteps. Next thing I knew is I'm surrounded by Elves. They took one look at my sword and decided I was good for interrogation. I didn't go down without a fight of course, I took down at least 4 of those golden bastards until one of them decided to shock me enough to knock me out. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a cramped cell with them outside the bars staring at me," he finished. "What about you? How'd you get stuck in there?"

Ravis started to panic again. He knew if he told the truth, he would probably get a sword in his gut. Ravis started to stutter. "I um, I. Er."

Kaidan raised his eyebrows. "I asked for your story, not for you to have a heart attack. If you don't trust me enough to say so, fair enough. You only had to say that." Kaidan stood up, dusting the dirt off of his pants. "I'll take first shift. Get some sleep, Ravis."

Ravis slept through the whole night, with Kaidan sitting next to him. Kaidan looked at Ravis, then to the stars above. "I hope I don't regret staying with you," he muttered. Part of him knew he never would, but he didn't know why. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Now why didn't you wake me up?"

Kaidan shrugged. "You looked so calm sleeping, so I didn't bother."

Ravis rubbed his face. "But you still need sleep! You should have just woken me up so we could swap!"

"Oh calm down. I dozed off a few time, we'll be fine."

"F-fine?" Ravis marched over to Kaidan. "I don't know anyone who can go without sleep like that. You are not fine." Ravis poked Kaidan's chest with the tip of his claw. "Now why-"

Kaidan rolled his eyes and held up his hands. "I've survived days without sleep. Seriously. I'm not tired. Now," he said, looking into Ravis's eyes, "let's get a move on. I say we should go west."

"Why west?"

"West is Whiterun, which is the central hub of Skyrim. It's a good place to get some jobs and hear the latest news. Also, we can blend in more with the coming and going of traders."

"Why can't we head down the Valley?" Ravis asked. 

"To the East is Windhelm. They aren't the kindest to outsiders, so let's avoid them for now." Kaidan looked at Ravis, and said "now, come along. We got places to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this in 2 hours, enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> This took me too long for how short it is. Also I spent like 30 minutes trying to write combat and just gave up after awhile so that's why it cuts off so oddly.


End file.
